1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transverse connector for interconnecting spinal column corrective devices and, in particular, to a transverse connector which enables the spacing of the corrective devices at different distances apart and at different orientations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transverse connectors for interconnecting spinal column corrective devices are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,616 discloses a pair of bars for correcting curves of the spinal column. Each of the bars have a plurality of openings extending therethrough. The bars are located on opposite sides of the spinous processes and are connected to the spinal column by a lacing wire extending through the openings around portions of the spinal column Spacers are located between the bars and each spacer has axial end portions connected with the bars to block relative movement of the bars.
Transverse connectors for interconnecting a pair of rods which are connectable with the spinal column are also known. One such transverse connector, referred to as a "Transverse Fixator", includes a pair of clamp halves. A pair of spaced apart recesses are located in each of the clamp halves at a fixed distance apart. The clamp halves cooperate so facing recesses receive a portion of one of the rods therebetween. A fastener is inserted through an opening in one clamp half and is tightened in a threaded opening in the other clamp half. The clamp halves, thus, grip around respective portions of the rods and block relative movement of the rods.
Another transverse connector for rods, available from Stuart in Greensburg, Pennsylvania, includes an elongate threaded rod with a pair of clamps. A clamp half of one of the clamps is fixed to an end of the threaded rod. The other clamp half of the one clamp is movable along the threaded rod toward the fixed clamp half to grip around a portion of a corrective rod. Another one of the clamps grips around a portion of the another corrective rod and is movable along the threaded rod to allow the corrective rods to be spaced apart at different distances.
Another such transverse connector for rods, available from Danek in Memphis, Tennessee, includes a plate having a pair of rectangular openings. The plate also has a pair of parallel extending recesses located at a fixed distance apart for receiving a portion of respective rods. An eyebolt is received on a portion of a rod and is received in the rectangular opening in the plate. When a nut is tightened on the eyebolt, the rods are drawn into the recesses to clamp the rods and block relative movement of the rods.